Spyros Change
by Spyro9510
Summary: I do not own any of the Skylanders (but man do I wish, I did), nor do I own any of the scripts used to make Skylanders Academy. If you have any suggestions, any at all please let me know and I'll try to add a few of them into t he story.


Spyro pov:

'How do I get out of this mess?' Was my only thought at the moment. Malefor had given me to Chaos and now Strykore has me trapped inside a magical bubble. "They call me the light eater, and after I consume your light I shall be whole once more." As soon as he said that I got scared, after all that Eon had told me about Strykore I knew that him becoming whole again would be bad for all of Skylands. I started to struggle, trying to get out of the magical binding that Strykore has my trapped in. 'come on! At least when Chaos trapped me inside his dark magic bubble I was able to move, even if it was only a little.' But all my struggling did was amuse both Chaos and Strykore. As soon as Strykore started to drain me of all my light I started to feel extremely uncomfortable. Their was a tingling sensation all over my body, and the skin underneath my scales started to itch. Even though it fell like an eternity to me it was only a few seconds before Strykore had drained me of all my light. When the last of my light had been taken from me I fell, hard. My vision was blurry and my body was not moving. 'The drain of my light must've left my body in a weaken state.' I heard voices but I couldn't make out who's they were or even what they were saying. 'I...ha...ha...have...t...t...t...to...w...warn...the...the...oth...other...Skyla...Skylanders...of...Stry...Strykore's...re...return.' But I couldn't move my body and I was losing consciousness. 'How did things get so bad?' Was my last thought as my vision faded, and my mind slipped into unconsciousness. When I woke, I would be in a world of shock.

Strykore's Pov:

"Um, father, what should we do with him?" I turn around to look at the purple dragon who's light help make me whole again. I was tempted to just destroy him. After all he's a Skylander, and I do despise Skylanders. But then an idea stuck me and I couldn't help but let a sick and twisted smile cross my face. Why not brainwash him and have him destroy the Skylander's inside their own academy. "Lock him in the dungeon, and Chaos.""Yes father""Do make sure he can't escape.""Yes Father."

Time-Skip Next Day:

Spyro Pov:

"Ugh." It was truly the only word to describe how I felt right then. I opened my eyes and the world was both blurry and spinning and not to mention that I have a huge headache and I wanted nothing more then to go back to sleep, that is until I remembered that Strykore has returned. When I first woke up I realized that I was not in Chaos's castle anymore but the hospital of the Skylanders Academy."How did I get here?""Wait, what's wrong with my voice?" My voice had a higher pitch then normal and it sounded like an angle was singing, 'Can't believe I just thought that my voice sounded angelic.' I to stand up having been laying on my side for who-knows-how-long. I was a little wobbly at first(fell down six times before I could walk straight without falling over) but I eventually started to walk around the dorm. "Strange how did I get to the Skylanders hospital?""Man My voice sounds so strange." That's when I spotted a mirror in the corner by the bed I woke up in. I walk towards the mirror and what I saw shocked me to my core. Looking back at my was not me but a female dragoness that looked similar to me. That's when I remembered that this was a mirror and that the figure in the mirror was my reflection. That's when I finally realized what I was seeing. **"I'M A GIRL"**

My reflection was nothing like I last remembered it to be. My purple scales were now a very light shade of pink. My claws, and my pointed tail were both an inch longer and even sharper then before. My chest scales and my horns are now a light crimson shade. My eyes, instead of the misty red that they used to be are now a deep violet 's when I started to hyperventilate. Or at least I would have were it not for something cold, small, and sharp going into my neck and injecting some kind of liquid. Before I knew what was going on I lost consciousness.

**That's it for chapter 1. Please leave a review and tell me if you liked it or what should I do better or even suggestions on what I should do for the next chapter. By the way please if you've read this chapter please write a story like this so that I may read it. P.S. This was my first fanfiction ever.**


End file.
